familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Winslow, Buckinghamshire
|latitude= 51.940 |longitude= -0.887 |civil_parish= Winslow |static_image_name= Winslow, The Parish Church of St Laurence - geograph.org.uk - 163544.jpg |static_image_caption= St Laurence's parish church |population= 4,407 |population_ref= (2011 Census) |shire_district= Aylesbury Vale |shire_county= Buckinghamshire |region= South East England |constituency_westminster= Buckingham |post_town= Buckingham |postcode_district= MK18 |postcode_area= MK |dial_code= 01296 |os_grid_reference= SP7627 }} Winslow is a market town and civil parish designated as a town council in the Aylesbury Vale district of north Buckinghamshire. It has a population of just over 4,400. History Winslow was first recorded in a royal charter of 792–93 in which it was granted by Offa of Mercia to St Albans Abbey as Wineshauue,Electronic Sawyer nos.136a and 138 which means Wine's Burial Mound The Domesday Book of 1086 records it as Weneslai. A late Celtic copper torc has been found here, and also a silver drinking-cup of late Roman design. Notable buildings Winslow Hall sits on the main road leading into the town from Aylesbury. It was built possibly from the designs of Sir Christopher Wren by William Lowndes, secretary to the Treasury. His name and the date 1700 can be seen on the frieze over the door. The Anglican parish church in High Street, dating from about 1320Parishes, Winslow – Victoria History of the Counties of England is dedicated to St. Laurence (St Laurence's Church, Winslow), and is twinned with St Paul's Church in Winslow, Arizona. The church has a ring of 8 bells, the heaviest weighing . The half-timbered Bell Hotel was first recorded in the late 16th century and soon became the main hostelry in the town. Keach's Baptist Chapel, dating from 1695 in its present form, is probably the oldest surviving nonconformist chapel in Buckinghamshire. Main roads * High Street (A413) * Buckingham Road (A413) * Sheep Street (A413) * Horn Street * Vicarage Road * Bennets Hill (A413) * Verney Road * Burleys Road * Granbrough Road * East Claydon Road * Great Horwood Road (B4033) * Shipton (B4032) * Swanborne Road (B4032) * Station Road * Magpie Way * Elmfields Gate * Little Horwood Road * Furze Lane Leisure The Whaddon Chase fox hunt has traditionally met in Winslow Market Square every Boxing Day for many years. The occasion is very well attended with over 1,000 people visiting the town on Boxing Day each year. The Silver Band from the nearby village of Great Horwood playing Christmas carols have often been in attendance. Other annual events in the town include a beer festival in March, and the Winslow Show, a gymkhana and agricultural show held every August on Sheep Street, across the road from Winslow Hall. Winslow Hall Opera, formerly known as Stowe Opera, was reformed after a gap of six years. Since 2012 it has been performed in the grounds of Winslow Hall. The Lions Club of Winslow meets on the second Wednesday of every month in the Bell Hotel in the town, and prides itself on helping the community of Winslow and the surrounding areas. In 2017, Sir Thomas Fremantle's new school site has brought a much needed expansion of sporting facilities to the town. These include a four-court sports hall, large dance studio, fitness suite and a range of all-weather pitches. Modern housing developments Verney Road Estate - Phase 1 - Built in the 2010s by Bellway and Cala Homes Phase 2 - Built in 2015 by Bloor Homes Phase 3 - Built in 2016/17 by Bloor Homes Phase 4 - Going through planning process (Bloor) Phase 5 - Planned in the 2020s as stated in the Winslow Neighbourhood Plan (WNP) Land at Tinkers End - Also planned in the WNP and going through planning process. Transport The A413 road linking Buckingham and Aylesbury, runs through the centre of Winslow, forming the high street. This was originally the Wendover to Buckingham Turnpike, which was diverted to go through Winslow by Act of Parliament in 1742. Until the late 1960s, the town had its own railway station on the "Varsity Line" (Oxford/Cambridge), with a spur to Aylesbury (from Claydon LNE Junction). As part of the East West Rail project, the line is to be reopened by 2025, Transport Secretary officially launches East West Railway Company at Bletchley Park East West Rail, 22 November 2017 and a new station is to be built on the western outskirts of the town. When in operation, it is to provide new rail connections with London, Milton Keynes, Aylesbury and Oxford. The Sustrans National Cycle Route 51 (Oxford Colchester) goes east–west through Winslow, via Milton Keynes or Bicester. A shared use path between Buckingham and Winslow was completed in 2017. Winslow cycleway nears completion as East West Rail gets new impetus Buckinghamshire County Council, 23.12.2016 Bus services to and through Winslow include the x60 Aylesbury Milton Keynes express, the route 60 Aylesbury Buckingham, and the route 50 Milton Keynes Winslow. There are also numberous Winslow Community Bus Services. Winslow town council Winslow Town Council (WTC) is a group of 12 members, split into 4 committees : Amenities, Development, Events, and Finances and General Purposes. The Town Council meets around once a month.Winslow Town Council Education Winslow is home to Furze Down School for children with special educational needs, aged 5–19. The town is also served by Winslow Church of England School, which is a mixed, voluntary controlled primary school, that takes children from ages four to eleven. , the school has approximately 520 pupils. State Secondary schools for Winslow children are Sir Thomas Fremantle School, the Buckingham School and the Royal Latin School in nearby Buckingham, and the Cottesloe School in Wing. Sport The local football team are Winslow United who play in division one of the Spartan South Midlands Football League. Winslow RUFC were formed in 1992 and play at the Winslow Centre (the old school) in the Berks, Bucks and Oxon Championship. Their Clubhouse is currently based at the Nags Head on Sheep Street. Winslow Town Cricket Club, which is based at Elmfield's Gate, next to the football pitch, currently field three men's Saturday teams. Two teams play in the Morrants Four Counties League: the first XI play in Division 1 and the seconds in Division 4. The third XI play mainly at Winslow's secondary pitch at Padbury near Buckingham. The club also fields a Sunday team, which plays other local Sunday teams, and fields many youth teams, ranging from Under 9s to under 15s. Twin towns Winslow is twinned with: * Cours-la-Ville, France since 1980. References Sources * External links * Winslow Times, Winslow * St. Laurence Church, Winslow * The Winslow Show * Winslow History website * Sir Thomas Fremantle School Category:Civil parishes in Buckinghamshire Category:Market towns in Buckinghamshire Category:Towns in Buckinghamshire Category:Winslow, Buckinghamshire